Inked Huntress
by moonshadow427
Summary: Samantha was content with her life, and she would've been perfectly happy if everything had stayed the same with maybe a few altercations to her past but that didn't happen. Instead the dead rose, she got stuck with some rednecks in a blue truck and actually ended up falling in love with one of them. Not how she intended to live out her life. (Daryl/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Walking Dead Story-

Chapter 1-

I sat happily in my store, singing along to the music that played throughout the small parlor, waiting for someone to come in, I was alone in my shop today, but I didn't mind. My shop wasn't very well known but I had a few very loyal customers that practically paid for my food and rent. I glanced at my phone, pausing in my dancing to check the news, I was curious about this weird new epidemic that was sweeping around, the one that gave people a _really_ high fever, so high that they died, I heard a weird rumor from one of my favorite customers, Collin, that the people who died from that disease actually _came back_, but the government was keeping that real hush hush.

I thought that was complete bullshit.

I glanced out my window, towards the streets of Atlanta and frowned, my music was playing so loud I hadn't heard it but now that I looked, people were running around frantically, screaming and just flipping out in general. I frowned and clicked the music off, their screams hitting my ears.

My eyes widened and I ran forward, opening my door to look for the cause of the commotion was and froze, there was a guy, he looked messed up, skin bluish, eyes sunken in and blood all over his face, attacking an old woman and tearing her throat out, actually _chewing_.

A squeak of terror escaped my throat and I slammed the door shut, sliding down against the glass, shaking in terror, that guys just ate her, ATE HER! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!

There was a sudden bang on my door followed by moaning and scratching. I squeaked and felt the door trying to be pushed open. I leaped up and sprinted to the other side of the shop, looking back at the front door to see a _different _dead looking person coming towards me, stumbling but still picking up speed. I screamed and sprinted up the stairs that led to my apartment over the shop, slamming the door shut and locking it with terrified shaking fingers.

This could _not_ be happening. Could Collin have been right? Were the sick people actually coming back?

I scrambled away from the door when I heard banging on the other side and ran into my room, forcing myself to clear my head, looking for any weapon I could find.

I slid to a halt by my bed and dived under it, grasping at a shoebox and pulling it free, shifting my black hair out of my face and shakily opening the lid, staring down at the old pistol my father had given to me to protect myself. I swallowed and checked it over automatically before shoving it in the back of my black jeans and grabbing a bag, as I did I glanced out the window, there were those things _everywhere_ but thankfully none of them had decided to check up the fire escape by my window. I knew I couldn't stay here, I needed to get out of here as quickly as I could, wait for this to all blow over before coming home.

I started packing quickly, shoving all my extra ammo in the bag, one extra change of clothes and as much food and water as I could. I hesitated outside my bedroom before groaning and going in to grab my bow and arrow set and stringing the bow around my shoulders with the strap that came with it, tying the quiver around my waist and picking up a two silver bracelets attached to each other and slipped them around my wrist, they were so small I could only wear them when there were stuck in that odd fashion.

With that all figured out I trotted quietly towards my door and peeked out the little glass seeing hole to see if that creepy thing was still there, to my surprise and elation, it wasn't. I let out a thankful breath and opened the door slowly, looking around fearfully before slipping out the door. I glanced down the hallway and my eyes focused on a glass case hanging on the wall. I made a face of indecision before I trotted over and braced my leather coated elbow before driving it forward, smashing the glass and reaching in carefully, pulling the ax from within before continuing on my way, now feeling better with three weapons.

I jogged through my shop and grabbed more drinks, shoving them in my bag and, on a music obsessed whim, grabbed my iPod and solar charger, before giving my little shop one more sorrowful glance and running outside.

As soon as I stepped outside those things saw me and started towards me. I squeaked and terror and sprinted to my motorcycle, kicking it alive and speeding away, tucking the axe away into my saddle bag and never looking back.

I couldn't believe this was happening, today was going to be great! I had an appointment set up with Collin then I was going to go out to dinner with him, it may've actually been classified as a date, I did like him much more than a customer since he was the first to come into my shop three years ago and he was still showing up. I guess that was all just a fantasy of the past now.

I swerved around another one of those things and got on the highway.

What I saw shocked me, there was already thick traffic backed up to try to get _into_ the city, idiots, they were all going to get killed.

I shook my head and I heard a few people call out to me, telling me to go back but I ignored them, speeding away from that infested rat hole of a city.

I turned on the radio in the hopes I would hear some music to calm me down but every single station I tired gave me the exact same message:

_Please remain clam, a state of emergency has been called for the entire country, please proceed to the nearest survivors shelter in…_

Then they listed of about ten big cities, one of those being Atlanta, which I knew was a _very_ bad idea, so our entire government was trying to get us killed, good going United States! I finally gave up and turned the radio off, instead I just looked ahead, thinking of the most out of the way place I could so I could stay there. Hmm…

I drove for hours before I realized something awful.

I was in the middle of nowhere, it was dark and I was out of gas, I _knew _I should've filled it up yesterday!

I don't think my life could _get _any worse! I let out a scream of frustration, scaring a murder of crows away. I pulled over to the side of the road and unloaded everything in my saddle bags, kicked the damn bike into the ditch and started walking.

Joy.

I am now almost _positive _the world wants me dead, so I was never the perfect child DOESN'T DESERVE ME A DEATH PENALTY!

I grumbled angrily to myself, all those times a car had honked at me while I was on my bike, trying to tell me to go the other way, now there was no one on the road, not a friggin' _soul_ now that I needed help.

Evidence number three the world wants me dead.

I sighed and shook my head, I hope Collin was alright.

Right! I had a cell phone!

Maybe the world is right, I'm stupid, I think it can do without my idiotic-ness. I chuckled to myself and pulled my phone out of my pocket, starting to dial up Collin's number before I frowned, I didn't have service? I _always _had service! I would've had to gone to the moon to not get service!

Evidence number four.

I sighed and tucked the phone back into my pocket, continuing to put one foot in front of the other, I was happy I decided to wear my boots today, at least I wasn't in heels, that would be hell.

Finally after what felt like hours of walking two headlights lit up the road. I frowned and blinked, my eyes not used to the harsh light and looked away, shifting the axe from one hand to the other. I squinted up at the blue and white truck, hesitant to wave it down, did those things know how to drive?

Turns out it didn't matter if I was going to wave it down, the truck slowed to a stop in front of me. I frowned, keeping my grip tight on the axe and walked towards the driver's side window.

"You bit?" was the first thing I heard. I blinked and peeked into the window, there were two men, one was a lot larger than the other, he was an ex-military looking man with short cut hair and a cigarette between his teeth, the other man was a little smaller, not by much, and much more attractive than the other, he had messy short brown hair and cold blue eyes, he was the one who talked.

"Bit? No, is that how those things spread?" I asked, looking at the driver. He dipped his head once.

"Where ya headin' pretty lady?" the older one drawled with a lecherous smirk. I raised a shoulder before dropping it,

"Anywhere secluded, rather not die." I responded casually.

"You 'n me can go somewhere private and have lotsa fun, whatda say?" he asked, southern accent heavy.

"I say I'd rather not, I said I wanted to survive not get some nasty man whore disease." The large man glared at me and an amused smirk curled over the driver's lips.

"Now listen here bitch—"

"Sorry, I don't respond to 'bitch'. Now if this is the treatment I'm going to receive I'm going to keep on walking, try not to die, kay?" I patted the roof of the truck and turned, continuing to walk away when the horn honked. I jumped slightly and turned to glare back at the truck, the driver leaned out the window,

"Can't let a girly walk 'way all on 'er own, git in." I frowned,

"Either of you axe murders?" I asked cautiously.

"Yer the one holdin' an axe." I glanced at the axe in my hand,

"Fair enough. Where are you two heading?"

"Lanta, heard it's where to be." I frowned and shook my head,

"I lived in Atlanta, there's a shit load of those things wandering the streets, I wouldn't recommend going there." I advised, walking back to the window.

"Well the survivor's camp may be different." He retorted. I shrugged,

"Guess so." I opened the door and jumped in the back seat, adjusting my weapons so they didn't get crushed.

I glanced to the side of me, there was a cross bow and some guns sitting beside me, they were nice too, but I didn't touch them.

"Since you were so kind to pick up someone walking down the road carrying and axe, mind telling me your names?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I usually don' do thins for free ya no, I'll be 'cpecting sumthin' later." The big one said firmly. I snorted,

"Yah, no, how about I give you a bullet through the foot?" I growled.

"Wouldn't sugges' tha." The other guy grumbled back.

"That's rite lil' brother!" he crowed. I frowned, so they're brothers, can't say I'm surprised.

"Okay, so now I've learned not to shoot the big guy in the foot and you two are brothers, how about some _names_." I stressed, getting annoyed.

"Name's Merle Dixon, this little pussy's Darylina." I smirked,

"Darylina?" I chuckled

"Daryl." He corrected, "Don listen that that asshole." I smirked,

"Already on it."

"Shut up you sumbitch!" Merle snarled, reaching over to slap his brother. I cleared my throat innocently.

"If you two are brothers, doesn't that make you a son of a bitch too?" Merle spun around to glare at me but I just bat my eyelashes innocently.

"Shuddup you Bitch!" he snarled. I smirked and pantomimed locking my lips and tossing the key away, looking out the window for a while, watching the familiar sights fly by, frowning slightly and getting fidgety.

To calm myself down I arched my back, tugging my gun free and ignoring the fact that both of them watched me for a second, Daryl's eyes only landed on me for a second in the mirror but Merle openly turned around to watch me. I rolled my eyes and relaxed, the gun now in my hands.

"Bitch gotta gun!" I rolled my eyes and started to take it apart with practiced movements, pulling a black rag from my bag and started cleaning all the parts before putting it back together, glaring out the window, we were a lot closer to the town now.

"I don't like this…" I grumbled

"Thought I told you to shut your trap!" Merle snapped, " Don't need no Bitch's opinion." I rolled my eyes,

"I was told not to listen to you." I sung.

"Always do what yer told?" he grumbled back.

"Obviously not."

"Keep talkin' bitch, I'll throw you rite out this damn truck." He threatened. I knew I probably should be scared of this guy but I had a slight problem with that.

"The hell?" Daryl suddenly spoke up and we both turned to look at other man in the car, I had almost forgotten about him.

I leaned forward, looking through the window.

"Oh yah, did I forget to mention _everyone_ thinks it's a good idea to go to Atlanta?" I asked innocently as Daryl rolled to a stop, stuck behind a huge ass RV and next to a jeep.

"BITCH!"

**Okay, I have had this story on my computer for…close to a year and a half, I've written close to 70 chapters for it and for some reason I am only now getting around to posting it. As an FYI I will eventually start following the Walking Dead tv show storyline but I drift away at points, so if you don't want that, don't read. Of course you can always give it a shot anyway though…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking Dead Story-

Okay then! Based on the frankly shocking (to me) positive response I shall post chapter two! It's a bit longer since I went back and edited in an extra part so, unfortunately, this chapter length is not the norm for this story but review anyway and I'll post again!

Chapter 2-

Well this was just great, stuck with two rednecks in a traffic jam. I sighed and sat back in my seat.

"Told you we shouldn't be coming, you already know about those things, you're heading into a friggin' nest of them." I yawned. Merle glared at me but I just looked out the window.

After a while Merle got bored and started yelling at his brother, who responded just as loudly, after a while I got bored of their fighting and went outside, trying to judge how long this was going to take.

"How long was this shit wen you saw it?" Daryl asked, getting out of the truck as well.

"It was about a mile or two long when I last saw it, and that was hours ago, who knows how long it is by now." I responded, I liked the younger brother much more than the elder. He dipped his head and said nothing more to me though his brother came up and wacked him over the head and started yelling at him.

"Do you ever shut up?!" I finally burst.

"Watch it bitch or—"

"Yes, yes, we've been over this, but just cause you're big doesn't mean I'm scared of you." I said straight out and glared up at him, he glared back for the longest time until got bored and stalked away, grumbling about being hungry.

I frowned after him before sighing and looking down at my bag, ruffling through it to see if I had anything to eat without boiling something. All I came across was a bag of beef jerky and some trail mix, everything else required a fire. I jumped up and situated myself on the hood of the car, nibbling at my jerky, trying to only eat a little as I could since I didn't know how long we would be here.

The rest of the day went by with little happening, Daryl and Merle shouted at each other a lot and got in a few tussles, the people surrounding us were already glaring at the brothers and shooting me sympathetic looks, which was pissing me off. Why did I deserve sympathy just for being around people who were simply different from them?

So, just as a jab to those stupid people I tried to get closer to the brothers, striking up casual conversation with either when they weren't fighting. It was extremely difficult since Daryl was very anti-social and defensive, usually snapping at me for the simplest question while Merle didn't want to _talk_ to me, so I tried to focus more on the younger of the two.

"What made you two decide to come to Atlanta? You seem like you could've been just fine on your own." I tried once again, the sky much darker by that point and we hadn't moved so much as an inch.

"Heard it was safest. Wha's it matter ta yeh?" he snarled.

"Nothing! It's called being polite! I'm trying to make casual conversation, geez calm your ass." I sniffed, receiving another glare from him.

"Shouldn'a picked yeh up." He shot, glaring at me.

"Then I wouldn't be stuck in this damn traffic jam." I hummed, not caring. He scoffed and slouched away from the truck, going elsewhere. I shook my head, these Dixons…

Quite a few hours later, when the moon was high I wandered around to the back of the truck, curious if I could sleep there. Merle had commandeered the truck already so all that was left was the bed. I stepped up on the tire and looked in, Daryl had made space for himself but I saw room that I could curl up in. I glanced at Daryl, judging if he was awake and noticed he was, just staring up at the stars.

"Hey." I called quietly and he jerked to the side, already glaring at me.

"Whatda yeh want?" he snarled and I pointed to the corner I thought I could stay in around the bike that was parked.

"Mind if I sleep there?" I shook his head and returned back to his previous position.

"Do whatever yeh want." I smiled thankfully and jumped into the truck, moving as few things as possible and making myself comfortable, using my saddle bags as a pillow.

"Night." I said tiredly but all I got was a grunt in return.

I woke up off and on throughout the night, terrified by those things coming to eat me before realizing it was a dream and falling back asleep. Needless to say I didn't get much sleep so I just decided to stay awake when the sun began to rise and ate a tiny breakfast and grabbing my sketchbook, sitting against one of the wheels and sketching idly, hoping we would get moving or maybe the government would come help us or something because that would be great.

It was around ten when the annoying people started to rise and be even more annoying.

I was drawing a picture of my dog who had died a few months ago when I heard the whisperings. Daryl and Merle were sitting in the back of the truck, arguing about how much food they should be eating since they basically just woke up while the people around us were glaring at them viciously.

"_Those boys need to shut up! They're so damn annoying!" _someone hissed and my hand stilled, focusing more on them than anyone else.

"_They probably just weren't raised right. Why knows what their issue is." _My eyes narrowed, that wasn't fair, if you don't know don't judge!

"_Redneck trash, that's all I can say about the subject." _Daryl and Merle were still shouting at each other and were completely unaware of the whispers but I didn't like it. These people may've just saved my life and just because they were loud and rude didn't make them deserving of this.

"Hey! Assholes with the whispering complex!" I called, pushing myself to my feet to glare at the small cluster, who stared at me like a deer in the headlights, even the brothers shut up to stare at me. "Yeah, they may've been swearing too loud to hear you but I sure as hell did. You have no right to judge anyone based on the way they talk and act. I saw a woman get eaten alive just yesterday and you're pissy about the fact that these two are a bit too rowdy and loud for your up-tight tastes?" I snapped and they all stepped back.

"W-Well it's just—"

"No, don't even try to defend yourself sweetheart, there's nothing you can say that can make it any better. Yeah, these two are dicks—"

"Hey!" Merle shouted.

"Don't you even think of denying it!" I shot back before turning back on the group, who looked terrified, "but at least they have the balls to say what they think right to your face instead of whispering in your little cliques behind other people's backs. That's worse than _anything_ they'll ever do!"

I finished my rant to silence. Everyone near enough to hear me had shut up to listen and was now staring at me with open jaws. The Dixon brothers looked at me like I was some freak from another planet before Merle opened his big mouth.

"We dun need sum bitch defendin' us!" he snapped.

"Well that's too bad. I already finished my rant so now you just have to live with the fact that I just made everyone stare at me like a fish because I defended you two." I smirked and collapsed back to my spot and continuing my drawing.

xXx

"Seriously! That's the best option! We're still about twenty miles from Atlanta! We need to get people to move so we can get out of here!"

"Why're yeh talkin' like we're some big group?!" Merle demanded.

"Because I don't have a car and you do." I responded angrily.

"We're tha' far 'way?" Daryl asked, calmer than his brother.

"Yes! And who knows, if the Government hasn't showed up the city might already be overrun and then the walkers can start coming out this way!"

"Excuse me, but you seem to know a little more about this situation, I heard you talking about this traffic jam and I was just waiting for things to calm down a little bit before coming to ask you about it but…" an older man asked kindly. Daryl and Merle turned on him with equal looks of dislike and narrowed their eyes but I answered,

"Yah, I lived in Atlanta until I got attacked in my shop. I was headed away from here until these two talked me into coming back, but I still think it's a bad idea." I said seriously.

"There are more of those things in the city?" another man jogged over, he was the guy in the jeep and I saw a woman and child outside in the car with another woman and another child, the kids were playing checkers, I'm guessing the brown hared woman and the boy were the wife and child but I could be wrong.

"You attrac' too much attention bitch." Merle snarled.

"I'm just so hot no one can resist." I purred, swinging my hips and laughing before turning to the impatient man who I just noticed was dressed as a cop, "Don't give me that look, I'll get around to your question. Still, probably shouldn't have done that uh…Walking dead things! Right! There's a shit load of them in there." I said, nodding my head and crossing my arms with a scowl in the direction of the city.

"What?!" great, more people, I felt the Dixon brother's glares heat up, literally burning holes in my back. I fidgeted and sent apologetic glances at both of them, I knew better than to piss them off too far, I had already determined where the line was and I wasn't willing to cross it.

This time it was a small group of people heading towards us, but it was the young Asian boy who spoke up.

"Well I think it would be the best idea to head off on our own, find a nice secluded spot and wait until this passes over." The cop guy said.

"If it does." Daryl mumbled and a few people shot glares at him.

"See! I knew I was headed in the right direction!" I said, turning on the two with a slightly playful glare.

"Shuddup." Merle grumbled and cuffed my head. I pouted and rubbed the back of my head,

"Not nice dude, should never hit a girl."

"She's right man." That cop said, looking all tall and mighty, thinking he was saving some poor damsel in distress. I glared at him,

"Were you a part of this conversation? No? I didn't think so." I spat, I ain't no damsel! He drew back in surprise before clearing his throat and turning to the assembled crowd,

"So who's coming?" there was a murmur of agreement and the older man turned to look at us, more specifically me though,

"Are you coming?" he asked kindly. I didn't respond, letting the two guys decide, sure they were jerks but they were big strong jerks with guns, I liked my chances with them.

"Could be fun huh lil' brother?!" Merle crowed and Daryl rolled his eyes, nodding once. I glanced at them before smiling at the older man,

"Yes, I am." He nodded and hesitated, looking at the brothers behind me as they got into a little fight over who was driving worriedly,

"You can ride in the camper with me if you'd like." He offered. I shook my head,

"Nah, these boys provide me entertainment." I smirked and jogged to my side of the truck, opening the door and jumping in. I froze, both of them were giving me equal looks of confusion and I blinked,

"Oh, uh…do you want me to ride with someone else?"

"Naw, just 'prised you cided on stayin' with us." I held both my hands out,

"Big guys with weapons," I raised one hand, "Old guy." I dropped my other to illustrate a scale and smirked, "I'll take my chances here." Merle laughed from the driver's seat, and spun a sharp u-turn, following the precession of cars heading away from the city, I glanced behind us and I saw a good number of people looking after us and shaking their heads, as if mourning a loss, yah, I don't think so, it would be us mourning your sorry asses later on. I frowned and glanced out the window.

"Why are they flying helicopters towards the city?" I asked, not caring if I got an answer or not.

"Wha'?" my eyes went huge and I let out a tiny screech of terror.

"THEY'RE BOMBING MY CITY!" I howled.

"WHA?!" they both shouted and Merle slammed the breaks on. I jumped out of the car and stared out at Atlanta, horrified. The helicopters were dropping bombs on the city! I choked on a horrified squeak and jumped back into the truck curling up in the back seat, staring at nothing, horrified, all those living people, _dead_!

"Where do you think we're going?" I asked finally asked after a long bout of silence, Daryl jerked away from my voice and I forced a smile, waited for an answer,

"You useda live round here, where da ya think?" Merle responded. I shrugged,

"Maybe the quarry or someplace randomly in the woods, how am I supposed to know, that's why I _asked_." I grumbled and sat back, crossing my arms in a pout, trying not to think about the past tense in his words.

Neither of them responded and we continued to follow the group of cars, I had the feeling the Dixon brothers would have some problems with these people, they barely played well with each other, I couldn't imagine a whole group but I decided my way to repay them for indirectly taking me to safety was to defend them in any way I could.

After a few hours I started to recognize the sights,

'We're going to the quarry." I piped up.

"Great ta know." Daryl grumbled sarcastically, I pouted again,

"Fine, ignore me, still not leaving." I said, holding my hands up as the road turned to gravel and we curved through the mountains.

The sun was mid-sky by the time we pulled into a little outcrop, Daryl had fallen asleep sometime before, tired from driving all night and I was starting to nod off when Merle let out a loud whoop. I jerked awake with a small squeak of terror and Daryl snapped awake as well, cuffing his brother behind the head.

"Shuddup you sumbitch!" he snarled and I smirked, "And notta _word_ from ya!" he continued, turning his glare on me. I laughed and held my hands up in surrender, gathering up my weapons and hopping out of the truck,

"So this is where we're staying? Haven't camped out in a few months, been meaning to but I should've needed less incentive than the apocalypse than to do so." I yawned.

"I was rite! This'll be fun!" Merle shouted and everyone shushed him, "Yall shuddup, ain't no walkers out 'ere!" I sighed and shook my head,

"And how are you so sure about that?" the cop guy asked venomously.

"Ain't no people out here, ain't no walkers." Merle sneered.

"He's got a point." I said, raising my hand, cop guy shot a glare at me and I raised my other hand in surrender, backing off,

"Fine, no one wants the Atlantian's opinion, got it."

"That's not true dear, he's just on edge, we all are." The old man said.

"Guess so old man, still, I know for a fact that no one lives out here, I camped here a few times before and no one lives around here, only thing you may find are a few hunters of campers but not this neck of the woods, they'd be down by the water." I pointed to the left.

"Old man? I'm not that old!" he gasped. I rolled my eyes, sure ignore _everything else_ I just said and worry about what I called you.

"Your hair is white old man, you look old enough to me." I said, crossing my arms, the leather fabric tight.

I didn't like these people.

"Okay then, let's set up an area that we can stay in, we'll be needing tents, does anyone have any?" Cop man asked. I cleared my throat,

"Before I get all cozy I'd like to know who the hell you people are." I said, ignoring the pointed glare from both mothers in the group.

"That's true! Introductions!" Old guy said, clapping his hands together. "I'm Dale."

"I'm Andrea." A blonde woman said, standing by Dale,

"I'm Amy." A younger version of Andrea said.

"Name's Shane." The cop guy said.

"I'm Lori and this is Carl." The brown haired woman from before said, patting her son's head.

"I'm Jim." A tall lanky man said, he looked like a mechanic.

"My name's Glenn." The Asian kid from before said. I zoned out mostly, catching the names of T-Dog, which Merle and Daryl snickered at, Carol, Sophia and Ed, Morales, Miranda, Eliz, Louis and Jacqui, there were some others too but I stopped caring after Jacqui.

"Well what about you three?" I blinked, focusing back on the group in front of me,

"Huh? Oh, I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sammy." I said and gave a two fingered salute, the Dixon brothers, for once in their life, kept silent, glaring at the group around them. I sighed, "Are you really going to force me to introduce you to them?" I groaned, when they didn't answer I let out another sigh, "And these two jackasses are Merle and Daryl."

"Shuddup bitch!" Merle snarled and tried to cuff me again but I ducked , hiding on the other side of Daryl with a grin, only to have the younger brother cuff me.

"Ow! Dammit and here I thought you wouldn't hit me." I pouted and glared at him teasingly, he just rolled his eyes.

"Would you please stop swearing? There are children here." Lori requested venomously. I smirked and opened my mouth to list off every single curse I knew when Shane shot me and angry look,

"Don't even think about it." He growled. I laughed,

"Fine, fine, but I'm not going to stop swearing." The mothers sighed along with Shane but I just smiled, before frowning , it was getting hot, I don't think I need to wear my jacket anymore.

While the rest of the group talked I shook off my jacket, tossing it on my bag, I noticed a few eyes drawn to my left arm at once, so it was a tattoo sleeve, big deal! I crossed my arms and waited, listening half-heartedly to the decisions being made, they started putting together groups to go get tents and camping supplies while others cleared up the camp.

I was set to clearing the camp while most of the guys went out to get camping supplies but first they needed weapons.

"I'll give up my axe." I volunteered and held out the axe, "I have enough other weapons." I patted my bow. Shane nodded his thanks and soon everything was divvied up.

"Why'd ya give up yer axe idiot?!" Merle snarled.

"Because I already have a bow, a gun and a hunting knife." I listed off, "That thing was heavy and annoying." I took my hunting knife out of the side pocket of my quiver and moved it so it was easier to reach, now attached to my belt on the other side.

I felt better actually with all my weapons but still, the weight of the bow around my shoulder made me feel sad, I hadn't used my bow since the accident and I wasn't too thrilled about it now.

"Okay then, split into your groups and go check for supplies." I was surprised how quickly Shane had made himself our leader, I didn't like it really.

"Sumbitch thank he's the boss huh?" Merle grumbled before turning back to the truck and hopping in, still grumbling to himself he reached under the seat and took out a baggie full of pill bottles, opening one and popping a few, shaking his head to clear it before beaming and whooping.

"Yeuh! Let's get this party started!" I rolled my eyes and Daryl groaned,

"Move yer ass over! If yer gettin' high I'm sure as hell not lettin' you kill me!" he snarled and shoved his brother over, slamming the driver's door shut. I chuckled and shook my head, heading down to where we would apparently be setting up camp and started clearing it out.

Well this should be a fun time.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking Dead Story-

Chapter 3-

"All those people." Carol gasped, her eyes drawn back to the city, which was still smoking. I shook my head, shutting my mind down so I didn't have to think of everyone I knew who was probably caught up in that,

"Think they can still come back if they were burned to a crisp?" I asked instead and everyone sent a glare in my direction.

"Okay everyone let's get back to work, there's nothing we can do about it now." Shane said. I frowned but did as he suggested.

The entire time I cleaned out the area I noticed people kept giving me strange looks and gave me a relatively wide berth. I didn't really care though, I liked being on my own, have been for a long time, finally someone approached me, Andrea I believe and she frowned at me. I saw judgments in her eyes and I flared up at once, but I kept my temper in check, instead just glaring at her,

"Want something?" I snarled.

"Yah, why are you with those guys?" she asked,

"They picked me up off the road, got a problem with that?"

"They're not exactly the most…civil people." She said cautiously.

"These aren't exactly the most civil days now are they?" I bit back, jerking my thumb towards what was left of Atlanta and turned away, tossing the sticks I was carrying into the pile of firewood we were going to use.

After that I shifted my compound hunting bow around my shoulders and into my hands, knocking an arrow.

"Wait! Where you off to?" Dale called.

"Out!" I called back and slipped into the forest, really I just needed to take some target practice, it had been about four years since the accident and since I've shot.

After about a half hour of walking I found a big open field and nodded, walking up to a large oak tree that had fallen and was resting between two others. It was rotting so the wood was soft. I then set to scratching an 'X' into the surface with my knife and backing up, slinging my quiver over my back to I could pull the arrows easier, taking aim and letting an arrow go, it lodged in the tree right behind the one I was aiming for. I growled in agitation and shook my head to clear it, trying again, I hit the right tree this time but still off target. I tried again and again until I got the arrows to lodge perfectly around the little x, then hitting it right on. I beamed,

"Still got it." I purred and trotted up to the trees, yanking the arrows from the trees and checking them over for scratches before putting them away in the quiver. I hummed quietly to myself and still kept one knocked.

I turned around quickly, hearing a rustle. I scanned over the woods carefully and pulled the arrow back by my ear, elbow up and out. I stumbled back in surprise and squeaked in shock, it was one of those things, a walker, and it was heading right at me. In my shock my fingers released so my arrow went flying to some random direction so I quickly scrambled for another one and set it up all while scrambling backwards.

I bit my lip and let out a shaky breath, letting it out and calming down, it was going to try to kill me, I would kill it. It was a lot closer now and I let the arrow fly, it lodged in the chest but it just kept coming. I gasped, knocked another arrow and aimed again, it was getting closer!

With another shaky breath I aimed again and the brightly feathered arrow shot forward, going straight through the eye socket. The walker went down with a heavy thud. I waited cautiously and kept an arrow drawn, shuffling forward but it never got up. I kicked its leg but it stayed still. I finally sighed and lowered my bow, yanking my arrows free and cleaning them before putting them back in the quiver.

"Nasty fucker." I muttered and turned, finding my lost arrow and heading back towards the camp, the walker was dressed as a hunter, so I'm guessing that's why he was out here.

I trotted back towards the camp and arrived around the time it was getting dark.

"Sammy! You're okay!" I frowned at the girl who had greeted me as soon as I showed up, Amy.

"Of course I am, I just went out for target practice, haven't used my bow in years, oh and I took down a walker." I said, glancing towards the unofficial leader of the place.

"What?! How far out?!" I rolled my eyes,

"Half hour out, dressed as a hunter, I told you those would be out there." I shrugged, "Is there any food? I'm hungry." I said, changing the subject and turning towards where there was a small fire and the smell of food.

"Yah, there is, here."

I nodded my thanks and accepted the plate, glancing around for the Dixon brothers before going to sit by them, they still gave me strange looks but I didn't care. I ate my meal quickly and gave my dishes to the other women who had decided they were doing it, or put to the task, but I sure as hell wasn't doing that sexist shit.

"Okay then, Sammy, while you were out playing with your bow everyone decided on sleeping arrangements, we don't have an extra tent so you'll have to share with someone." I shrugged,

"I can just sleep outside, under the stars." I drawled, smirking.

"We can't have that! You already got attacked by one walker, we don't know if any more will show up." I rolled my eyes,

"Well what do you want me to do?" I snapped back.

"Those two have a five person tent, stay with them." I frowned and glanced at the two brothers next to me and pulled my hunting knife,

"Try anything I will cut off your dicks and feed them to a walker." I growled they both held their hands up,

"Got it, won't try nothin'." I nodded,

"Okay, I'll stay with them then." I agreed.

Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief, messing with his bolts. I smirked and slid my knife back in its holster.

We sat away from the rest of the group but I listened in, they were talking about everyday life, what they would be doing right now and I glared at them.

"Tch, the world's ended and they're talking about what tv show they'd be watching right now." I grumbled, shaking my head in disbelief, leaning against a tree and polishing the arrows I had used to kill that walker carefully, checking it over with a practiced eye.

"What about you Sammy?" Amy called, trying to be nice. I looked up with a flat gaze,

"I don't really care, it shouldn't matter anymore, it's the apocalypse, I'm not going to give my old life any much thought." I said flatly.

"We're just trying to make friendly conversation, don't have to be a bitch about it." Andrea spat.

"If you want to talk about something, walk about something _useful_ like what you can _do_ not what you did."

"Least someone in this whole goddamned group is takin' this seriously!" Merle crowed and I smirked in agreement. They all shot a collective glare in our direction but my smirk just widened and I went back to my arrows.

After a while everyone drifted off and I went to my saddle bags and tugged out the only other clothes I brought, it was warmer, a long-sleeve shirt, a fleece jacket and another pair of jeans, I would need it since all I had was a tank-top. I yawned and placed it over my shoulder,

"Over here sugar!" I rolled my eyes,

"I meant what I said! Try it and you will literally be a pussy." I called back and walked over to where the Dixon brothers were,

"You both better sleep clothed." I grumbled and tossed my saddle bags by the farthest wall of the tent.

"Bigger question is, do you?" I sighed, maybe sleeping in the same tent with these guys wouldn't be the best idea.

"Ignore him." Daryl advised and collapsed in the center of the tent, separating Merle and me, I was thankful for that.

I grinned and laid back and the small pile of sleeping bags and a mattress pad that had been constructed as my bed and frowned, Merle had a legit mattress and Daryl had nothing.

I sighed and sat up, shuffling around and taking the mattress pad out from under me.

"Oi, Daryl." He opened and eye and scowled at me, I shoved the pad over towards him,

"Take it." He dipped his head and grabbed the thin pad, rolling onto it and laying on his side. I laughed quietly and rearranged the sleeping bags, using my fleece jacket as a pillow and holding my hunting knife under the makeshift pillow.

xXx

"Ey, sleepin' beauty, get yo ass up." Someone kicked me in the side and I groaned, sitting up and scowling at Merle,

"Yah, yah, there are nicer ways to wake people up." I grumbled and sat up.

"Ah know." Was all he said and he walked out. I frowned after him and sighed, opened my saddle bags and pulled out a tiny little hairbrush, happy I had it, and pulled it through my hair before tying it back.

After that I put my boots on and went out, bow in hands, quiver around my waist and dagger on my hips, I tucked the pistol in my waist line as well and headed out to the camp, the sun was just rising, it was about six am I was guessing. I made a face, damn Merle, haven't woken up this early in years!

I grumbled to myself and yawned, going to check the food supply, it was just cans of beans, some rice and an assortment of other canned or dried crap. I made a face and turned to the woods, I'd go hunting, that'd be good.

"Hey there Missy, where are you going?" I glanced up at the RV where Dale was sitting in a lawn chair.

"That food is nasty, I think a little hunting would be good." I said simply.

"You shouldn't go off on your own."

"Screw that." I responded and shifting the bow to hold in my hands and the quiver around my back.

"Samantha!" Dale shouted after me, waking up Shane and drawing the attention of some of the other early birds.

"What's the problem?" Shane asked. I rolled my eyes,

"There is no problem, I'm just going out."

"Out? That's not a good idea."

"I don't give a shit, I'm going out." I tried to walk around him but he moved in front of me, I tried twice more but he blocked me each time. My eyes narrowed,

"Problem?" I hissed sweetly.

"Yea, it's a bad idea to go out on your own, you ran into a walker yesterday didn't you?" I shifted my bow in my hands,

"Yah. So? It's dead now."

"There could be more this time, it's not safe." I shifted my weight to one hips,

"I got my bow, a knife and a gun, I'm not some sissy damsel who needs protecting, this place needs fresh meat, I'm going hunting, I'll be back whenever and if I don't come back it's no loss, only family I have left is probably dead and if she is alive she hates my guts anyway."

"You still may be an asset to the group." I raised my eyebrows at him,

"Yah, I'm trying to feed you but you seem to think that's a stupid idea." I snapped.

"Jus' let 'er go, could use some meat." Daryl called, messing with his crossbow before standing up, "I was headin' out myself." I turned to him,

"You take east I take west?" I called,

"Middle line's the lake." He agreed.

"Ay, ay neither of you are leaving!" I looked at him as he stupidly stepped forward, a little closer to Daryl and I smirked,

"Well, I'll be back, buh-bye!" I sung and trotted into the forest.

"Wha—SAMANTHA! DARYL!" I'm guessing Daryl took off at the same time and he couldn't stop both of us.

I snickered to myself and trotted along, bow raised.

After I was far enough away to be sure that no one was coming after me I went a whole lot slower, placing my steps carefully and keeping my eyes out for anything.

I spent a long time in there, when I came back the sun was low but I had a good catch, three rabbits, a few wild grouse, and a small handful of squirrels.

After I got those all strung up around me I turned and started heading back, it took me another two hours to get back, keeping my bow raised carefully, the smell of blood from my kills could raise my chances of those things coming to find me. With ever animal I shot I felt sad, not for the animals but from the memories, my father, brother and I went hunting all the time and it brought back bittersweet memories.

I sighed and shook my head clear of the thoughts and came up on the camp. I froze halfway into the clearing, noticing guns trained on me. I raised my bow in one hand, arrow pointing to the sky,

"Uh, I just went to hunt, you don't have to kill me."

"Sammy! You're alive!" I rolled my eyes,

"Does everyone automatically assume I die every time I leave?" I grumbled.

"We can't be too sure." Carol muttered.

"Well I'm fine, didn't even come across a single walker, but I brought some food back, who knows how to pluck and gut?" I asked, holding out the string of dead animals. Someone came and took them,

"Thank you Sammy." Dale said. I dipped my head,

"Yah." I let out a breath, slung my bow carefully over my shoulder and turned to Shane, holding my hands out. "Okay, lemme have it." I turned my head away and beckoned with my fingers.

"That was stupid and irresponsible! You coulda gotten yourself killed! Or worse, bitten! I never want you to do that again you hear me?" he shouted. I hummed,

"Yah, no, don't think so," I turned towards the woods, hearing rustling in the woods, Daryl stepped out of the woods and I smirked, "Hey! Whatcha catch?!" I called and he held up a string of squirrels and an assortment of other rodents.

"You?" he called back, I pointed to where they were already gutting my kills with looks of pure disgust on their faces. "Nice catch, where's Merle?" I shrugged,

"I just got back and was receiving my 'you're an idiot' rant. Let's see…OI! MERLE!"

"Git yer ugly ass out 'ere!" Daryl added loudly.

"_SHHH!" _the entire camp chorused but we ignored them.

"Wha you yellin' for ye idyuts?!" Merle emerged from where our tent was.

"Got some squirrel, rabbits and shit load of other crap, come out 'ere and help yeh fat lazy ass!" Daryl shouted at his brother,

"Will you three keep quiet?! Are you trying to draw all the walkers around to us?!" Shane hissed.

"Nope, just trying to keep up a pleasant conversation up." I said sweetly and Merle stumbled out into the clearing and collapsed near –by.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a near-by rabbit and started skinning it, gutting it and slicing the meat into strips for cooking, I continued with this for a while, cleaning the animals, not once blinking at the blood and guts on my fingers and hands, Daryl did the same and after a while Merle joined us as well.

Not once did anyone say another word to us.

**And here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking Dead Story-

Chapter 4-

We smoked most of the meat yet ate a good amount of it that night, it had only been one day and people were starving, this would be difficult as the weeks dragged on. It actually took a little time, hungry or not, to talk them into eating the cute little bunny or squirrel or birdy, but they we got them to after much annoyed grumbling on the Dixons and I's parts. This was stupid, it was the end of the world did you expect to have five class meals every night?! No, we're eating game, it'll preserve whatever else we have for later on.

After we ate I turned away and went to the tent, I could only take so much of these people. I yawned and laid back on my makeshift bed, staring at the roof of the tent, my arms crossed behind my head. I stayed there for a while before I rolled over and flicked through my saddle bags, I couldn't leave my sketchbook behind, I scoured around for a pencil and opened to a fresh sheet. I stared at the paper before me before my pencil started moving over the paper, I was laying on my stomach, not any mind for if anyone came in, I had my knife right by my hand, I felt fine.

Before I could even think about it I started to draw a walker, a nasty snarling walker, it would make a nice tattoo, if they weren't real. It started to get more detailed, the memory of both the walkers I saw close enough to really have their faces engrained in my memory.

"You an artist?" I jumped in surprise and glanced behind me, Daryl stood looking over my shoulder,

"In a way, I used to be a tattoo artist until this shit happened." I said, I glanced over at him again and pushed myself up, holding out the sketchbook,

"You can look at it if you like." I offered. He dipped his head and flipped through the book before handing it back,

"Yer good." I smiled,

"Thanks." I went back to my drawing of the walker, starting to add blood and anything else.

Daryl fell asleep and Merle stumbled in as well, stepping on his brother, possibly on accident but it still resulted in a small scuffle that barely missed me.

"Watch it!" Daryl finally snarled and pushed Merle onto his bed where he gave one deep chuckle and he fell asleep.

Daryl continued to grumble to himself before settling back down, I gave a tiny sympathetic frown and reached over by my bags to put my sketchbook away and laying down on my back, sighing before slipping asleep, not noticing Daryl was still awake, watching me before falling asleep himself.

I woke up before the other two the next day. I yawned and covered my mouth to muffle it and sat up, slipping my boots on and tying them up, fixing my hair again and standing up, grabbing my weapons and trying not to wake either of them up, I had a feeling Merle wasn't going to wake up either way but Daryl would.

I had the tent half-way undone when Daryl woke up,

"Huh? It's Mornin' ?" he grumbled,

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." I apologized quietly,

"Shoulda woke me up anyway." I shook my head,

"I wasn't going to do that, I have a thing against waking people up, if they need sleep they can have it, that way I hope they'll do the same for me." I chuckled and stepped out in the early morning sun but I paused, "actually, could you hand me my sketchbook?"

"Git it yerself." He growled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it,

"You're a bigger ass in the morning, you know that?" he shot a glare at me and I retreated before he could attack me.

"Morning." I greeted those who were awake. The dipped their heads in greeting and I took up a post at the edge of the clearing, I decided to draw everyone in the group, just in case they died.

I started with some of the people whose names I forgot, sketching them working. They all sent me annoyed looks because I _wasn't_ working but I didn't care, I just kept drawing. There were about twenty of us here and I got through two by lunch, so I was guessing it would take about five days to get everyone, four a day.

"Hey! Mind actually helping out?!" someone called. I glanced up, seeing them making lunch, using some of the meat either Daryl or I had caught,

"See that meat you're using to make our next meal? There's a good chance I caught that so I did help." I drawled and went back to sketching. Whoever she was she just kept grumbling and went back to fixing the meal. I smirked in victory and put my pencil between my teeth to check over my drawing,

"Think yer gettin' as bad as us." a deep voice chuckled by my ear. I glanced to my left and smirked,

"Don't know what you mean." I laughed, "You're _way_ worse than I am Daryl." He scowled at me but I just smiled, "Hey can I see your crossbow?" his hand tightened on it and his eyes narrowed,

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because it's a nice bow and I want to appreciate it." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Lemme see yours." I nodded,

"Fine, trade off." I grabbed my bow from the other side of my body and held it out to him. We exchanged weapons and whistled,

"This is nice." I hummed, testing the sight, "How far can it shoot?"

"250 fps." He responded automatically, looking over my bow with a careful eye, "Yers?"

"Same." I responded, testing out the weight of his weapon, "Why not use a real bow? This thing takes too long to reload." I said,

"'S all I got." I shrugged,

"Fair enough, now I don't like that look you're giving my bow, give it back." I held out his crossbow and, though I saw a little hesitation he held my bow back out to me. I accepted my weapon and he his. "If you're nice I'll let you try it out." I purred.

"Don't need none o' that!" he snapped back, turning away. I laughed and he flipped me off over his shoulder, just making me laugh harder.

I smiled and fixed the drawing I was working on before starting another, I was tempted to start Daryl but I decided not to, instead starting to draw Sophia, unlike the others I wanted to ask her.

"Sophia, do you mind if I draw a picture of you?" I asked kindly. She glanced at her mother, who frowned at me but nodded. I smiled,

"What do you want me to do ma'am?" I smiled,

"One: just call my Sammy or Sam, and you can just do whatever, I'll show it to you when I'm done, okay?"

She nodded and went on with her day, after lunch there was one moment where she was standing in the field and a butterfly flew by her and she followed it, the sun hit her beautifully and I started laying down the lines quickly, engraining that memory in my head and started the shading and everything else quickly, after I got the simple layout down I went into the more intense details, she took a lot longer than the others because I wanted her to look perfect, I actually wanted to capture her sweet innocence in this drawing. I finally finished it, added a little more detail on the butterfly and stood up,

"Sophia, would you like to see it?" I called out. She glanced up from the book she was reading and nodded, walking over to me. I held it out to her and she beamed,

"It's really pretty ma'am." I held up a finger, raising an eyebrow, "Sorry, Sammy." I smiled,

"Thank you. Would you like to show your Mother?" she nodded and took the book from me, going over to where Carol was drying out some clothes. I watched their emotions with a small smile, Carol looked up at me and nodded, I dipped my head in return and rolled my pencil around my fingers.

"Thank you." She said, I nodded in return,

"Glad to draw." I said and took the book back,

"Do you mind if I watch?" she asked timidly. I shook my head,

"Not at all, have a request? I'm drawing everyone in the camp." She smiled,

"Can you draw Mommy?" I nodded and started on what she was doing right now, just ironing the clothes, yet a tiny trace of a smile was still on her lips and it grew whenever she looked up to see her daughter so interested in what I was doing.

"Why do you hang out with Mr. and Mr. Dixon? Mommy told me to avoid them." Sophia asked quietly after a while when Merle finally woke up and promptly went into the woods the throw up.

"They rescued me from the road and I'm grateful to them so I'm sticking by them, besides they remind me a little bit of my brother and father." I smiled and went back to drawing,

"Are they alright?" I nodded,

"Yes, they didn't have to live through this, they've been gone for a few years now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I chuckled,

"Nothing to be sorry about, I keep them with me at all times, see?" I held out my right arm and pointed to the little heart tattoo with their names written on ribbons around it.

"Timmy and Andy. Timmy was my brother, Andy was my father." I said quietly, running my thumb over the tattoo before returning to my work.

After another twenty minutes or so I finished the drawing and showed it to the little girl,

"Like it?" she nodded,

"It's pretty, would you come show Mommy?" I nodded and stood up, offering out my hand to her as well before walking over to where Carol was.

"Oh I'm sorry, has she been bothering you?" Carol asked with a stern glance at her daughter,

"Of course not, she's welcome company after the Dixon brothers."

"Ey!"

"Don't deny you're—" I smirked and covered Sophia's ears, "An asshole! Botha ya!" Daryl just grumbled and flipped me off. I laughed and uncovered Sophia's ears, "Usually I wouldn't mind swearing in front of kids, but when I have a mother with weapons near her right by me, I'll be more careful." I laughed,

"Thank you for that, so what would you like?"

"Sammy drew a pretty picture of you and I wanted you to see it!" Sophia said excitedly. I smiled and held out the sketchbook.

"You really are quiet good, what did you do before all of this?" Carol asked after looking at the drawing of herself.

"I was a tattoo artist." I could tell that wasn't what she expected but she didn't say anything, just nodded. I smirked,

"Well I'm going to go check on Merle, I don't want his dying on us just yet." Carol didn't say anything and I closed the sketchbook and went to look for the large redneck. I couldn't find him after a few minutes so I paused by Daryl,

"Is Merle passed out somewhere? I can't find him."

"Last I saw 'im he was headin' back to the tent." I sighed,

"Think he messed with anything?"

"Prolly jus' passed out." He responded, cleaning his crossbow. I rolled my eyes,

"Do you ever do anything besides clean that thing?" I asked, collapsing near him,

"You ever do anythang but talk?" he spat in reply,

"Course I do, I—"

"I don' care." I laughed but didn't say anything more, pulling out my sketchbook and placing my pencil on the paper, glancing at the man across from me,

"Hey you mind?" he glanced at me, eyes narrowed,

"Fer what?" I sighed, annoyed I had to explain it.

"Do you mind if I draw you? I'm drawing everyone in the camp and you're here, you mind?" he grumbled and didn't respond, which I decided to take as a yes.

I smiled and started laying out the basic outline of him, body arched over his precious crossbow, watching it was that cold, sharp gaze of his, I paid very close attention to detail, even more than the others, I liked this one even more than the others, maybe because I liked the subject more than the others. Oh well.


End file.
